Thus I kindly conceive
by Jauney boy
Summary: A look into the past for what had happened for two particular members of team STRQ, after they graduated and decided what to do with their lives. Uniting together to become a new family, and what you'll read is the truth on how our little Ruby Rose was created before her mother met her demise. (SMUT)


**A/N: I've come to realize that writing generic smut one-shots seems to be my specialty, probably because I can't really create a somewhat decent plot to save my life, even with stories that have a paring I start to like I really can't go on from that, despite how badly I want to.**

 **Nonetheless, I just wanted to get this fic out my system because there hasn't been a lot of stories with this ship, which I find incredibly great despite what people might say about Qrow being involved somehow. Which is stupid. I'd like to believe Qrow really is dusty and old, and probably a virgin up until he met Winter, but never did her ever once find any interest in Summer what so ever.**

 **Those two together is just a God-Awful ship that just makes me cringe in pain and jealousy whenever I see any mention or rp of it... =_=**

 **Anyway, let's just get into the story of sin you're about to read, describing how Ruby was made.**

* * *

Taiyang was walking up the stairs to the second floor of the building he and his old team tend to visit, they would come here for some constant hunter-related missions or some bounty hunting to get some money, just being a hunter that recently graduated from an elite school didn't guarantee money everyday.

This day in particular was filled with missions, so many Grimm to kill, so many bounties to collect, starting from sunrise to midnight and leaving them exhausted. And his team had enough money to barley start their own lives... But that kind of fate isn't what Taiyang was interested in, he did want to start his life, but with one of his teammates. Summer Rose. She was their leader, but despite that, Taiyang was typically the responsible one. And he loved the moments when he would intentionally pair himself up with her, considering how madly in love he was with Summer.

The Branwen siblings knew of the obvious crush he had, but chose not to mention it in front of her out of respect. However, that didn't stop Qrow or Raven from constantly teasing the blonde whenever they could, and they made sure to do that today when Summer had left into the building to collect all their winnings. She was taking too long though, long enough for the Branwens to fall asleep next to each other on their seats in the bullhead. They were snoring already. Taiyang took that as his cue to finally get up and see what was taking Summer so long, or he too would fall asleep.

As he was walking up the steps, he noticed just how dark it was, the upstairs office area was lightly dimmed by the cracked moonlight. As he reached the top of the stairs, he couldn't really detect any other signs of life.

"S-summer...?" He asked into the dark, his paranoia was growing fast, especially for his crush possibly being in danger. He was too focused on her safety however, not really caring for his own, leading to his guard being down as he felt himself being tackled to the ground and a petite body laying on him.

"Got you~!" He heard her voice call out, muffled as her face was nuzzling into his chest. She had apparently knocked him onto his back and was cuddling him instantly, her little arms were wrapped around his body as they lay on the carpet floor.

Taiyang was thrown off by this, one moment he was scared out of his mind for his crush, and now she was laying with him on the ground and hugging him.

"Summer? What is this?"

"It's a cuddle silly! Didn't you ever get any?" She was speaking nonchalantly, as if tackling a teammate onto the ground and cuddling out of pure surprise was normal.

"I know but, why? And what about the bounty awards?" He was still in a bit of a daze, it felt good, he didn't mind the soft hug, but was confused by the context. His arms not returning the gesture back.

"Oh. Yeah I got the lien from that stuff and transferred it into the team's account, the people all left though by the time I was done, it was a lot!" She explained, still not moving from her comfort spot on Taiyang.

"Right, I was just kinda worried is all... You took long, Qrow and Raven are already asleep on the ship." He was at ease, just glad to know Summer was alright and they got their reward.

"You were worried...? Awww!" She reacted cutely, nuzzling even more into his body and hugging him tighter, if that was even possible.

Her response finally brought a smile to Taiyang's face, she was just too adorable at times he couldn't stand it. Soon enough his arms had reached to pull her in for a return embrace, hugging her close and laying down due to how tired they both were. At some point she had nuzzled into his neck, her mouth dangerously close, making him shudder with the thought of her kissing him there.

She felt him shudder, confused by the sudden movement, so she turned her head too look at him.

"Tai...? You alri-" She cut herself short as she realized just how close their faces were, she could feel him breathe out his nose and onto her face. Time stopped for the two hunters, she was beginning to blush as she was never this close to a guy before, Taiyang however, was feeling a storm inside.

The girl he had massive feelings for, the one he observed for so many years without getting noticed, the one he was holding close in his arms and laying with, was just one head movement away from interlocking lips with him, something he's dreamed about for such a long time... Like, he actually had dreams of kissing her.

 _'This is it man, just go in and do it. Make her yours! This won't happen ever again!'_

The circumstance and his own mind was enough to convince Taiyang to make the move. Slowly, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, it took so long despite being so close. He could hear his heart beat, he could her her slowly do the same with her eyes, he could hear... Snickering?

He stopped leaning in as did Summer, the sudden noise throwing them both off. They both looked down the stairs at the platform to see a figure standing there with a glowing scroll screen. Taiyang instantly shot up and found a light switch to hit, illuminating the stairway to reveal a snickering and partially drunk Qrow, recording and taking pictures of the two on the ground.

"Qrow!" Summer got up angrily, glaring at him with a blush still remaining on her face.

He soon began laughing hysterically, with his cover blown he couldn't care less about being heard. After a moment guffawing and the two cuddle mates glaring disappointingly at him, he finally calmed and put his scroll into his pocket.

"No chance I'm losing this, heh. C'mon you love birds, we have at least five hours before we're supposed to wake up and I need sleep..." He grumbled on, walkind to the exit.

As he left, the room was lit enough for the two teammates to actually look at each other. Taiyang immediately noticed the subsiding blush on her face, making her look more cute than ever. They just stood awkwardly, not saying or doing anything, just avoiding eye contact.

"He's right..." Summer mumbled out.

"About?" He asked, not sure what she meant.

"It's pretty late and we won't get much sleep the more we stay here, so let's just head out..."

"Right... After you." He made a gesture with his hand indicating she go down first.

But she just smiled, and reached out to grab said hand, holding it as she began walking down the steps.

"What a gentleman~" She remarked, she would've noticed the blush on his face if he wasn't walking behind her.

As they made it to the bullhorn entrance, they noticed Qrow was back asleep next to his also passed out sister, it would've looked cute if he wasn't such a drunk. Something that Summer found extremely unattractive.

Choosing their previous seats, Summer and Taiyang sat down with hands still interlocked and her head rested on his soldier as she became drowsy. Soon enough she was breathing lightly and snoring quietly, Taiyang had grown tired as well with the shaking the ship being enough to cradle him to rest.

"Night Summer~" He whispered before giving her head a soft peck, he noticed just how lovely her hair smelled, and with that note he fell asleep

* * *

Taiyang finished his story with a single tear streak traveling down his cheek even though he was feeling happy, beyond happy even. He was standing in front of Summer, who, also had tear streaks on her face, despite her smile. They were in front of two long pews filled with loved ones, family members, and friends, inside a church. All were wearing their best looking attire, Summer had walked to the Altar in her beautiful gown, right after a three year old Yang had covered it with rose petals from her little basket.

"That's when I realized I truly loved Summer Rose..."

Taiyang had already placed the ring on her finger he got the ring bearer Qrow whose sister didn't show.. At all, she said her vows, and Taiyang had finished his with a story on how he constantly felt about her up until they got engaged, leaving them both in happy tears. After the ceremony was done however, they both drove off to their recently bought house to start their lives. Taiyang was just glad Qrow agreed to take Yang in for the night, as they would need it for themselves...

After parking the car with cans tied to the back of it with strings, symbolizing their new step in life, Taiyang walked out and opened the passenger's side to see a smiling Summer in her white dress looking at him. He held out a hand and she took it, getting escorted out her seat, but she was surprised as Taiyang literally lifted her off her feet and carried her like a true bride. She giggled while in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and leaning in to peck his cheek.

"I love you Taiyang~" She gently said to him, she was feeling like the happiest woman in all of Vale.

"And I love you, Summer Xiao Long~" He responded while looking into her silver eyes with passion before kissing her back.

He carried her to the front door of their new house, she opened it as his arms weren't free and they walked in. They had only moved in, setting up Yang's room and the master room first before unpacking all else, so of course he was taking her to their bed. All the while walking through the hall, the newly weds couldn't resist from kissing or groping from time to time, setting themselves up for the mood.

Once they reached their room, Taiyang threw Summer onto the bed and laid over her, kissing her face and down her neck. She was moaning already, they had sex at least two or three times up until now, none of those moments could amount to this session however, considering this was the day their lives would be joined into one. Despite giving her virginity to the blond man currently stripping her, Summer still got flustered with these kind of moments, sexual activity wasn't something high on her list but she still desired a release like any normal person. Her dress wasn't too complicated, just a simple white dress that also indicated she was getting married, ending at her knees and the straps on her shoulders were sliding down.

"Tai..." She moaned out, the pleasure of his lips on her body was getting too intense she was already making sounds out loud. She continued to lightly moan, whimper, and call out her lover's name as he kept kissing her neck and chest, traveling all over until he tugged her dress down past her feet, leaving her only in a white lace bra and panties.

"Great colour~" He teased her remarking her always white attires, before leaning back down to bury his face between her c-cup breast and begin kissing in between her breast, assaulting her chest with his lips and tongue at a rapid speed, making her jump and squeal in surprise.

"AH~! Tai! Stop!" She said through laughter and sudden breathes from the feeling on her chest, it was both so pleasurable and ticklish. She struggled to move him but she was either to weak or he was too strong, either way, she loved the smile he just gave in response. At some point, one of his hands had pulled down a bra cup and finally exposed her right breast into his sight, showing her hardened nipple and soft skin. Between his licks and kissing, he moved his mouth over to take the hardening nub in his mouth and suck lightly, flicking it with his tongue.

"Oh fuck, Tai~!" Her noises had gone from loud laughter to a genuine good feeling he was giving her, as the sensations she was feeling were changed by him sucking her nipple. Which he continued to do, expertly so, his talented mouth was probably one of her favourite things about him sexually, it was such an amazing skill she adored. While his mouth was occupied on one breast, his other hand went to work behind her back and undo her bra straps, which came off in a flick. Again, his sexual talents impressed Summer and made her love him even more.

He pulled back for a moment to give her some space while removing the bra, leaving her completely topless. Taiyang smiled at his blushing wife, taking in the view of her half naked and right under him between his legs on their bed, this image would never leave his mind for as long as he lived.

"W-what...?" She asked, noticing he just kept staring at her right as her bra came off. Making her think something was wrong.

"Summer... You're beautiful." Was all he could respond with, before reaching forward to take in each breast with his hands, massaging and kneading them to get a good feel. Making her feel pleasured by it as well.

"Ah~ Tai~" She quietly moaned, enjoying the soft and slow movements of her breast being groped by her lover. She stared at his concentrated face, he focused on her breast and feeling them up he didn't notice she was bucking her hips up against his groin, hinting at him that she wanted attention somewhere else.

"Tai?" She said, not in a moaning out his name way but trying to talk with him way.

"You're still in your tux, we should fix that..." She said, just now noticing he hadn't taken any clothing off while she was only wearing panties that were getting damper by the second.

"As yo wish~" He said, getting off the bed and deciding to get rid of his formal clothing, which were causing a major increase in temperature he just realized. As he was undressing, he heard some shuffling behind him on the bed and a soft giggle.

"Tai~" He heard his wife call, making him turn but only to get hit in the face with her panties, she had apparently took them off and slung them at him. He smiled at her antics, even in bed she cold be joyful, well, when he isn't dominating her for hours of course. As his hand went closer to his face, he couldn't help but catch a familiar smell while inhaling. He didn't really take them off his face but instead, kept them there and tried to sniff more.

"You perv, if you want me I'm right here!" Summer watched with a smile as her husband sniffed her damp underwear, snickering at the thought that he lusted her so much.

"I was only getting a taste of whats to come... Speaking of tasting cum..." He said before getting rid of his button up and licking the panties on his face. He savored the taste of her, divine like strawberries. Before diving back at the bed and pouncing his bride. Once again laying over her, face to face and looking into her eyes.

"I hope none of our kids pick up on your terrible jokes..." She said while rolling her eyes, but the heat of the moment was still in her mind, she didn't even know that her hands were slowly beginning to undo his dress pants.

"Why? Are they too spicy for you? You need to chili out, I want us to be together un-dill the end of thyme~" He responded with the most cockiest grin she's ever seen the man plaster on his face.

That line was the last straw for Summer, she needed to be filled now. Her thighs were dripping already, and she hasn't even seen him bare below the waist despite what sexual activities they've been doing so far. Without a second breath, one of her hands reached behind his head and pulled him close to her face and she glared into his eyes.

"Shut. Up. Fuck. Me. Now!" She surprised him and herself with her choice of words, she didn't mean to be this aggressive but she was desperate for her wedding to go perfectly.

"Y-yes ma'am!" He complied, scared of his wife but also feeling pretty needy himself, these formal dress pants were getting way too tight for his liking. He got back on his knees and pulled down his zipper. the button already gone away with the Summer's help. He pulled them down along with his boxers, finally freeing his manhood into the open air and ready to fulfill his wife's needs.

"Would you like to maybe uhm... Play a bit?" He asked awkwardly, not sure how to phrase his question. But her only response was to sit up and lean closer to his waist, smiling the whole time and giving a cute giggle before grasping it in her hand. She was a but surprised when she felt it throb a bit when she held it, it must've been a while since his last orgasm. Then again, the last time they actually had some free time to themselves was when Yang had a play date with a pair of twin girls she had met.

"You're so big Tai~" She said so seductively, she rarely had enough confidence to speak in a sultry way. What with that being so rare, it made those moments even more exciting for Taiyang, which always happened every time she did.

"I'm the only guy you've been with Summer." He responded in a chill manner, acting like her flirt had no affect on him.

"Hey! Just take the compliment... And you better be the only man I stay with." She muttered before leaning in to place a kiss on the tip, using her lips to wrap around parts of his cock but never actually sucking. After a moment of this, they both were getting impatient and knew what they wanted. She laid back down and spread her legs like usual, while Taiyang kicked off his dress shoes and got in between her legs, positioning himself and lining up his erection into her folds.

"I love you Summer" Was what he had said before finally thrusting himself about half way into her, but the loud scream of pleasure she emitted was enough to tell him that it has indeed been a while since they've last done this. She was incredibly tight, but he was expecting some resistance, hence why he only entered half of himself. He tried to ease her out of her obvious discomfort by bringing his attention back to her breast, leaning down to suck on one once more, except the opposite of the previous one. While he tasted her nipples. she was feeling a bit better by the sudden pain and began to run her hands through his soft hair.

"Sorry, I should've expected that..." She apologized. But before she could begin to look glum, he moved away from her breast and brought his lips to connect with hers, she was surprised, but complied anyway. After a minute of making out and constant breast groping, Taiyang pulled back to gather some air.

"Don't be sorry, let's just enjoy this alright?" He said with a smile before nuzzling into her neck, already kissing and sucking the skin. Her reaction was to arch her back and moan loudly, probably enough to be heard through the walls.

"P-please Tai, do it..." She pretty much begged, desiring for her husband to finally start.

"And remember... Inside me.." She reminded him of their plan to conceive his next child on their wedding night, to unite them even closer and give Yang a new brother/sister.

"Yes my love..." He answered while still having his face buried into her neck, her legs had wrapped around her waist before he began his slow pace of entering and pulling out. He was trapped by her thighs, she was probably not going to release him until they both got what they needed. It was going to be a while, as his stamina and her invulnerability could keep them going at this until sundown, which had happened only once... They fell asleep instantly afterwards.

He felt her velvety walls surround his girth as he began to thrust into her, every one making her whimper lightly in slight pain and major pleasure. Every time she'd call his name he'd give one part of her neck a long lick, making her squeal in a high pitched tone that sounded annoyed, but she didn't complain at all. All they did together was hold one another close, their eyes shut his movements inside her brought them beyond cloud 9. Soon enough, he had stopped limiting himself to just half his length and began to make love fully, the base of his cock hitting her entrance every pound. At one point, the hand around her waist had traveled down her belly and between their bodies to find her clit, when he did, his hand begun rubbing her sensitive button vigorously making her yell once more in intense pleasure.

Tai! Oh fuck! Don't... Stop!" She could barley get the words out, she waited until he was thrusting out of her so she could speak, but he was going to fast for her even think right. Summer tried to look at what he was doing but her eyes kept rolling to the back of her head, all she had control of were her hands wrapped around him and her strong thighs keeping him inside. She could feel the heat in her core begin to grow more and more, her body was beginning to tingle with the sensation of her first orgasm.

"Ah~! Shit! I'm... I'm.. Tai!" She called out his name as loud as her lungs would allow, before she felt her warm, wet walls contract on his dick, tightening around him so much he couldn't move. Her hand reached down to replace his, which was still rubbing her clit, but as she began to play with herself she could feel the stream of her own juices begin to spray out and cover Taiyang's chest and lower body. His toned body was now glistening with her fluids, making him smile as he stopped his pace and looked at the spasming Summer on the bed, still rubbing herself until her first orgasm was over with. Her had grown so heavy at this point her mouth was getting dry, but not until Taiyang planted his lips on hers with a kiss that pumped life back into her, but what she didn't know was that he had a mouthful of her collected fluids. Once he deposited all of her own juices into her mouth he had pulled back, giving her no choice but to swallow it and get a taster of herself.

"Strawberries..." She mumbled at her revelation, realizing Taiyang was right about the previous times he's tasted her and swallowed drop. Which he did a lot.

He smiled as he heard her realization, before leaning down to bring his lips to her belly and drink up any of her leftover 'Strawberry flavoured orgasm juice' he would say in his head, but while slurping away she began laughing again.

"It tickles when you do that..." She said, her orgasmic high wearing off and ready for her husband to have his.

"I can't help is you taste as sweet as you act~" He told her before pecking her lips and bringing himself back to his position, getting ready to return his fast and hard thrusting.

"I love you Tai..." And just like that they were back at it like jackrabbits, he was nowhere near close to finishing, causing Summer more and more orgasms. She lost count on how man times she yelled his name, begged for more, squirted uncontrollably, or lost her mind in her intense euphoria, Taiyang was honestly a master of magic when it came to pleasing Summer. Nobody could ever compare.

At some point she had noticed that she was developing a sweat, the beads rolling down her temple were obvious enough but when she looked back down at her belly while Taiyang kept thrusting into her, she saw it was slightly shining with her own sweat. How long have they been fucking? She looked up at her husband's face to see he had his eyes shut tightly in concentration, his face drenched with sweat that would bounce off every time he pounded into her. She turned her gaze to the window to see the sun had already gone down, come to think of it, the room had dimmed to the point where she could only see by the moonlight.

"Tai... D-don't hold AH!... Back p-please... I want it.." She could barley make out, her voice had grown hoarse from her own and screaming, while Taiyang's pounding into her was loud enough to cover her voice. Since he couldn't understand, he just returned back to giving her neck affection with his lips and whispered into her ear.

"What was that dear~?" He slightly teased, though also genuinely curious on what she had said.

"I want it! Please Tai! Cum in me~!" She was begging at this point, her own releases were pleased more times than she could ask for and she just wanted Taiyang to finish. Also, she had drenched the sheets in her own sweat and was laying in an uncomfortable wet spot.

"As you wish~" He responded before both his hands reached down to cop a feel of her petite ass, keeping her steady before he grunted a couple times, hinting that he was close to finally stop his movements and cum inside, conceiving a new addition to their lives.

with one final thrust, he gripped her hips tightly to keep her still as his orgasm had finally came. His dick was throbbing with excitement before his release had hit him hardly, making him moan through his throat while spurt after spurt of his seed had filled up Summer to the brim. Once she felt his semen begin to fill up her womb, Summer was thrown off the edge once more, making her cum and contract tightly around his large cock, which also help milk him out of all his cum.

With what felt like his 8th or 9th rope of cum being pumped out and overflowing Summer's small body, Taiyang slumped down from his knees and laid down next to his wife, exhausted.

They laid there for a moment, breathing heavy like they just ran a mile and needed time to regain energy, occasionally Summer could feel some of his cum drip out and travel down, making her giggle and shiver in excitement. About five minutes had passed before Taiyang flipped over on the bed and was laying on his side so he could face her, before his strong arms reached to pull her close against him and cuddle like they always did. Except this time she was impregnated not too long ago, and they were still kinda sweaty.

They held one another in silence. Summer resting her head on his chest and feeling it rise and fall with every breath, feeling safe in his embrace before he finally broke the silence.

"Name?" He just let out.

"What...?"

"What do you want the name to be? For the kid.." He asked before looking at her and smiling at her cute face being nuzzled into his chest.

"Depends if it's a boy or girl really... But I'm hoping it's a girl so Yang can have a sister, she has a lot of guy friends already." She told him, not really having much thought on her first child up until her marriage with Taiyang.

"Well what would the girl's name be then?" He asked before giving a long yawn, his tiredness obvious.

She took some time to think on that one, she even brought her hand up to her chin while thinking, but didn't even notice she still had her wedding ring on. Was it really still on? She reached out her hand to study it, smiling at the idea Taiyang had in mind when getting her the ring. It was a beautiful gem, her favourite colour, he even had a matching one. The hand with said ring reached to find his, she grabbed it and interlocked their fingers before yawning herself and cuddling with him once more, feeling the happiest day of her life starting to come to an end before she shut her eyes.

"Ruby."

* * *

 **Thus I kindly conceive: Fin. Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought.**


End file.
